I Know You Won't
by JadedPhoenixBurning
Summary: Songfic based on Carrie Underwood's song by the same title. This one-shot takes place between season two and season three just before Enos decides to submit applications to other police departments. Lyrics are up in "Lulu's Lounge" under the thread, "Story Ideas".


_This one-shot is a songfic based on Carrie Underwood's song, "I Know You Won't" written by Steve McEwan;__ a Scottish-born South African__ song writer. All credit to the inspiration of this fic is them but to remain in line with both copyright laws as well as the terms of use for this site, the lyrics will not be featured in this one-shot. _

**_I Know You Won't_**

Enos sat at the bar and watched the love his life float from one table to the next like an angel with wings. An angel that was always just out of reach. He'd grown to believe that the reason for his short grasp was due to the fact that he had chosen to become a law officer. With the fact that the Dukes had for years made their living as moonshiners, becoming involved with lawmen had long since been taboo in Daisy's family. True, Enos knew that the family had always held a strong respect for those that worked on behalf of the government but Enos had talked himself into believing that any further affection would go against some long-held beliefs of Daisy and her family.

Still, despite everything else, whenever Daisy touched his hand, gazed into his eyes, or even kissed him on the cheek, Enos couldn't help but feel as if they belonged together. Daisy was meant to be by his side just like he was meant to be by hers.

Oh, he'd heard the rumors around town. The ones that said that she only entertained his feelings for her both out of amusement to fuel her own ego and to make sure that she always had a date when she wanted to go out. A backup plan, so to speak. Truth be told, sometimes he felt exactly like that but whenever he lingered on that prospect for too long, all it would take would be for Daisy to send him that sweet smile of hers his way and he just melted at her feet. If she paid him a compliment or whispered sweet nothings in his ear he knew that he'd likely let her get away with nearly anything in the world. Even with telling him the biggest lie that he'd ever heard from her; there would never be anyone else for her but him. If that was true then why did she constantly go looking for the person that she claimed didn't exist?

Instead of pursuing his lovely angel who lived among common men like himself, Enos had been content to being the recipient of teasing and harmless flirting since he had figured that it had been the best that he could hope for. Daisy Duke couldn't possibly fall for a guy like him. A lawman. But then Jude Emery had come to town a few months back and it was plain to see that Daisy had fallen hard for him. Luckily for Enos, the man had never returned to Hazzard and Daisy had quickly forgotten him but the man had been a Texas Ranger. A lawman just like Enos. What did that man have that he didn't that had caused the love of his life to look at him differently than the other man?

The only thing that he could see that was different really was that Enos did one thing that he knew that no other lawman would do; he looked the other way repeatedly anytime Boss and Rosco had a scheme in the works. He'd written tickets in no parking areas where he knew the signs hadn't been there only the hour before and he'd even had to arrest each of the Dukes for crimes that he knew danged well they hadn't done. For that, he truly felt sick to his stomach as he thought about it.

That led Enos to making a decision; he needed to leave the Hazzard Police Department. Maybe he could get on over in Chickasaw. Sheriff Little was a harder man to get along with but at least he was honest.

Enos needed someone to talk about such an important choice in his life so when Daisy floated by once more he asked her to meet him later on so that he could talk to her in private. She smiled and said that she'd be over after her shift and call on him just as he asked. Daisy then had gone over to the next table as Enos got up from the bar and headed out to his room at the boarding house where he lived. He knew that Daisy had worked the early shift today which meant that she should be off work in only another two hours.

Hoping to show that he wasn't going to stand for Boss's crooked tactics anymore and that he really did want to become a man that was worthy of her attention and love, Enos set to work quickly to have everything ready in only two hours. He knew that he couldn't fix an elaborate meal on his hot plate that he had in his room so he raced over to the Dixie Diner and picked up two orders and picked up a small bouquet of flowers on his way home. Enos then pulled out his mother's candle sticks made of pure beeswax that she insisted that he keep in his small apartment just in case the power went out and put them on the small card table that served as his desk and dining table.

Enos eyed the candles before shaking his head and turned to dig around in his extra linens and found one that could serve nicely as a table-cloth. He then replaced the candle sticks and smiled to himself. Next, Enos checked on the dinners that had warming on the hot plate. He waited until he knew Daisy would be climbing into her Jeep and should be on her way over to his place before dishing out the food onto the two plates that he owned (he never needed more than that). Frowning, Enos realized that one of the plates was chipped. He moved it over to where he planned to sit and put the other plate in Daisy's spot.

Enos then glanced at the clock and sighed in relief as he saw that he'd finally finished his preparations and sat down as he waited for the soft sounds from the stairwell that would let him know that Daisy was gracefully making her way up to his apartment. Getting off work in the afternoon always put her in a good mood so she'd likely be humming to herself as well so he might hear her melodic voice before he ever heard her climbing the stairs.

"I know you'll be surprised to see all of this, Daisy," Enos said to himself as he tried to fight the lump in his stomach that felt like a lead weight. He was so nervous to watch Daisy's reaction to what he planned to talk to her about. Watching her thoughts and emotions flit over her face would tell him more than her words would after he spoke his mind. "I just hope you can realize how much I'm willing to do for you."

More than two hours later, Enos was still sitting at the table while watching the candles burn down to nearly nothing as his and Daisy's dinner grew cold. There hadn't been any sight or sound of Daisy anywhere around. Sighing, Enos suspected that something might have come up with her family or Cooter. Or maybe HOPED was a better word because if they were all fine then that would mean that Daisy had just plain, flat-out, forgotten him. Something that was always too easy to do.

"Daisy," Enos sighed as he blew out the candles as he heard the General Lee pulling out of Cooter's down the street. Enos could tell by the sound that the Duke Boys weren't in any hurry which meant that they and the others were just fine. "I know that you don't mean to treat me like this. I know that you had every intention of coming here tonight. I just don't know what stopped ya."

Enos stood and walked over to his bedside on the other side of the room where his picture of the woman in question sat. "I wanted to finally tell you everything that I reckon you already know anyway but I 'spose that it wouldn't do any good… Daisy, when you smile at me you can make me feel like the only man in the world but then when I see that same smile sent in the direction of other men, well, a piece of me dies each time. I just don't know how I can stay here in Hazzard since doing so means that not only will I keep losing my self-respect while working for Boss Hogg, but I will also lose myself while watching you with whatever man finally catches your eye."

Choking back, "I love you Daisy. I really do. I've been waiting on you for more than twenty years hoping that you could learn to love me too, but now I know you won't. I've been watching you look for what no one but me can give you; but I know now that you won't. Not until I do some changing first. Maybe you can't love me as a bumbling deputy of Hazzard so maybe if I wasn't a deputy of Hazzard things can change."

Enos wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and then put the picture back in its rightful place. After clearing the table, Enos sat down with a pen a paper and started writing out a list of all of the police departments that he could apply to. He started with Atlanta first but he wrote down Chicago, New York, Los Angeles, Washington, San Francisco and many others; nearly every big city department that he could think of except of course the Texas Rangers.

"Maybe if I joined up with a big outfit like one of these, Daisy would think differently of me." Enos stared at the list of cities and departments before shaking his head. "What am I saying? I know she won't. But what else can I do?"

Enos got up from the table and collapsed on his old and worn couch before collapsing on it. "Daisy, I hope that you'll at least miss me but somehow, I know you won't."

/

_Songfics that feature lyrics (providing the they were written since 1922, are both breaking the site rules as well as copyright laws which open the site up to litigation. If you love reading and posting on this site, please encourage other writers to remove lyrics from their fics. Those are not "Songfics" rather they are "Lyricfics" and are not permitted here. Thank you for reading this story._


End file.
